karena kau ada
by hyuuga tenti
Summary: bagaimana perasaanmu jika ditinggal oleh orangtuamu? dan harus ditinggalkan oleh kakakmu. dan bagaimana perjalanan yang akan ditempuh hinata di sekolah barunya Konoha high school. yo,, dari pada penasaran baca sendiri aja deh..
1. Chapter 1

KARENAMU AKU ADA

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer : Masasi Kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina, slight gaahina, dan sasuhina

Genre : romance

Author : Hyuuga

WARNING agak gaje, gak suka jangan baca.

Semenjak Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal gadis bermata lavender itu menjadi pemurung. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Kini ia hanya tinggal berdua bersama kakaknya disebuah rumah kecil. Hidupnya terasa sulit karena ia harus kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dan harus hidup bersama kakaknya berdua, terkadang ia berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidunya dengan cara menceburkan dirinya kesungai, gantung diri, meminum racun dll. Ia ingin sekali seperti kakaknya Neji, yang selalu menyemangatinya agar tetap tegar dan tabah. Kini tak ada lagi yang akan menyemangatinya, Neji-niisan akan pergi keluar kota untuk mencari sebuah pekerjaan. Neji sudah meminta Hinata untuk ikut dengannya tapi Hinata selalu menolaknya. Hinata lebih memilih tinggal dirumah kecilnya itu. "kau yakin hinata ?"Tanya Neji. "A-aku yakin"jawab Hinata. "kau serius ingin tetap tinggal disini ?"tanyanya meyakinkan. "A-aku serius, aku akan tinggal disini"jawab hinata. "tapi aku khawatir padamu"ujar Neji."tidak apa2 a-aku bisa menjaga diri. Dan aku diterima di Konoha High School. Dan jarak sekolah itu dari sini dekat"ujar hinata meyakinkan. "itukan sekolah termahal, kita tak punya uang"ujar neji tak percaya. "t-tenang aku sudah mengajukan bantuan beasiswa agar aku bisa sekolah disitu tanpa memikirkan biaya, dan beasiswa itu diterima, dan mulai besok aku akan bersekolah"jawab hinata. "baiklah aku pergi"ujar neji berpamitan pada hinata. "i-iya"jawab hinata. Setelah neji pergi air mata hinata kini mengalir membanjiri pipinya, air mata yang dari tadi ia tahan agar tak keluar kini mengalir membanjiri pipi putihnya. "hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. Ne-neji.."tangis hinata.

oOo

Keesokan harinya Hinata bergegas untuk pergi kesekolah. Ia sudah tak tahan untuk bersekolah disana, ia ingin cepat-cepat untuk belajar disekolah favoritenya. Hinata suka sekali pada sekolah itu karena itu adalah sekolah terbaik di Konoha, bukan karena itu saja hinata juga senang karena disekolah itu semua murid langsung belajar tanpa ada masa MOPD. Oleh karena itu ia memilih sekolah ini agar tak perlu malu dan takut saat masa MOPD karena disekolah ini tak ada.

"tap..tap..tap.." perlahan-lahan hinata memasuki sekolah itu, hatinya berdebar-debar tak karuan, matanya tak henti-henti memandangi ruangan yang baru ia masuki, ruangan yang luas, bersih, dan juga indah, sesekali ia menelan ludah memandangi apa yang ia lihat. Sesampainya diruangan yang ia tuju yaitu kelasnya decak kagumnya tak kunjung berhenti melihat ruangan yang bersih dan rapih. "hah, a-apakah ini kelasku ?"ucapnya tak percaya "iya ini kelas kita"ujar seseorang dibelakangnya. "hah" hinata terkejut dan langsung berbalik dilihatnya seseorang bermata biru langit dan berambut jabrik berwarna kuning sedang memandanginya didepan pintu. Kemudian laki-laki itu menghampiri hinata, hinata yang saat itu terkejut dan mematung kini semakin mematung dengan wajah memerah menandakan ia malu. kemudian laki-laki itu menjulurkan tangannya "namaku Namikaze Narutu, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Siapa namamu?"tannya naruto."hah, na-namaku.."jawab hinata yang langsung terpotong oleh salah astu teman naruto yang mengajaknya untuk pergi kekantin. Melihat orang yang baru ia kenal pergi perasaan hinata menjadi tenang wajahnya yang memerah perlahan-lahan kini memudar.

o0o

Disisilain naruto terus memikirkan gadis yang baru ia temui. "hei, kau kenapa ?, tak biasanya kau seperti ini"Tanya salah satu teman naruto bernama kiba. "hah, a-aku tidak apa-apa. Ini semua gara-gara kau kenapa kau menarikku secara tiba-tiba aku jadi tak mengetahui namanya"jawab naruto cemberut. "hei, siapa yang kau maksud?"tnya kiba. "ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis tadi yang bersamaku."ujar naruto ketus. "hahh, gadis yang itu gadis yang bersamamu tadi. Maaf maaf aku telah mengganggumu heheh,, ehh, tapi tak biasanya kau memikirkan seorang perempuan, biasanya kau hanya memikirkan perutmu saja"ujar kiba meledek. "hah apa kau bilang?"teriak naruto. "menurut buku yang kubaca kau sedang dilanda jatuh cinta naruto"celetuk sai yang tiba-tiba memasuki pembicaraan naruto dan kiba. "hahh,, kau sedang jatuh cinta ya naruto?"goda kiba. "hah hah,, a-apa yang kalian bicarakan. A-aku me-nyukainya? Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya, lagi pula a-aku baru mengenalnya" ujar naruto yang tiba-tiba tergagap denagn wajar memerah.

TRENG,, TRENG.. TRENG.. bel berbunyi menandakan masuk. "oh, kami-sama terimakasih akhirnya aku dapat terbebas dari dua temanku yang idiot ini" ucap naruto dalam hati. Mereka bertigapun berlari menuju kelas

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Karenamu aku ada  
Disclaimer : Masasi Kishimoto  
Pairing : naruhina,  
Genre : romance  
Author : Hyuuga  
WARNING agak gaje, gak suka jangan baca.

Treng,, treng,, treng,, bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran tlah usai dan pulang. Murid-murid konoha high schoolpun berhamburan keluar termasuk hinata yang tergesa-gesa berlari untuk segera pulang . ia ingin secepatnya sampai dirumah dan langsung menemu...i temanna yang bernama sakura. Ia tak menghiraukan orang-orang disekelilinnya, ia terus berlari walaupun sesekali ia menabrak orang dan harus meminta maaf. Sesampainya dirumah ia langsung mengganti pakaianya dan langsung pergi menuju temannya. Langkahnya terhenti didepan restoran ramen, restoran milik orang tua sakura.  
Tap.. tap.. tap.. perlahan-lahan ia memasuki restoran tersebut dilihat sekelilingnya orang-orang yang sedang asyik menikmati ramen, tanpa ia hiraukan ia lanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat yang ia tuju.  
"hei, hinata"seseorang berambut pink melambaikan tangan pada hinata, kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri hinata. "hinata, ada apa?"tanyanya. "em,, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" ucap hinata dengan gugup. "Tanya apa hinata?"ucap sakura penasaran. "a-apakah disini sedang memerlukan karyawan?"Tanya hinata. "em,, karyawan . iya sepertinya, soalnya aku dan ibuju sangat kerepotan dengan banyak oelanggan"ujar sakura. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan temannya itu hinata sangat lega. "hm,, apakah aku boleh bekerja disini ?"Tanya hinata. "hah,, kau ingin bekerja disini hinata ?" Tanya sakura tak percaya. "i-iya"jawab hinata. "tapi kenapa ? kamukan sekolah aku takut kamu terlalu cape"ujar sakura cemas. "aku tidak akan cape kok, kumohon ijinkan aku bekerja disini sakura"pinta hinata. "ba-baiklah, aku bilang dulu pada tou-san"ujar sakura. "terimakasih sakura"ucap hinata. Kemudian sakura meninggalkan hinata. Hinata terdiam dengan perasaan cemas, "oh kami-sama kumohon semoga aku dapat bekerja disini"pintanya. Tak begitu lama sakura datang menghampiri  
Hinata "hinata kau boleh bekerja disini, tou-san ku bilang kau boleh menjadi pelayan disini"ujar sakura. "hahh,, terimakasih sakura"ucapnya dengan senang dan langsung memeluk sakura. "sudahlah, kau bekerja pada sore hari sampai malam"ujar sakura. "ba-baik"ujar hinata. "yasudah, kau pasti lapar, ayo kita makan ramen" ajak sakura pada hinata. "ta-tapi.."ujar hinata yang terpotong oleh sakura. "sudahlah ayo, kau pasti lapar, ini gratis" ujar sakura yang langsung menarik lengan hinata *skip time*  
"akhirnya tugasku sudah selsai. Aku beristirahat dulu ya hianata, sekarang giliranmu bekerja"ujar sakura "i-iya"jawab hinata.  
oOo  
naruto mencari-cari gadis bermata lavender itu dikerumunan banyak orang-orang yang berhamburan menuju pintu keluar sekolah. "huh, orang-orang ini sungguh mengganguku"ucapnya.  
Tak lama kemudian kedua temannya datang menghampiri naruto "hei, naruto kau sedang apa disini?"Tanya salah satu teman naruto bernama kiba. "kau ini membuatku jantungan saja. Aku tidak sedang apa-apa."jawab naruto. "benarkah,,?"Tanya kiba penasaran dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada naruto. "ih, kau ini pergi menjauh dari wajahku, kau membuatku takut"ujar naruto yang langsung menghindarkan wajah kiba oleh tangannya. "kau takut ketahuan kalau kau sedang mencari pacarmu ya?"Tanya kiba menggoda. "hah, pacar? Siapa?"Tanya naruto. "masa kau lupa, itu pacarmu GADIS TANPA NAMA, hahahh"ujar kiba meledek. "hah, ti-tidak dia bu-bukan pacarku"jawab naruto tergagap dengan wajah memerah. "menurut buku yang kubaca, jika seseorang wajahnya memerah, tergagap, da menjadi salah tingkah saat seseorang menyebutkan nama gadis yang ia suka, dia sedang jatuh cinta"celetuk sai pada naruto. "hah, hah kau ini sai. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta. Akukan tak tahu siapa namanya"ujar naruto. "hah, benarkah itu sai. Sudahlah naruto kau sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis itu"goda kiba. "hah, kau ini sudahlah, eh.. nanti malam kita makan ramen yuk..! aku tahu tempat ramen terenak"ujar naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. "tapi kau yang traktir ya!"ujar kiba. "sudah terbukti kau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu naruto"ujar sai. "hah, sudahlah ayo kita pulang nanti malam kita akan ke restoran ramen yang kumaksud"ujar naruto yang langsung menarik lengan kedua temannya itu.*skip time* tap.. tap.. tap naruto memasuki rumahnya, "selamat dating tuan"salah satu pelayan memberikan salam pada naruto. Namun naruto menghiraukannya dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju rumahnya. "tuan"salah satu pelayan memanggil naruto dan membuat langkah naruto terhenti."ada apa?"Tanya naruto tanpa membalikkan badannya. "tou-san dan ji-san akan datang"ujar pelayan. "benarkah?"Tanya naruto yang langsung membalikkan badannya . "kapan?"tanyanya lagi. "sekitar jam 7an tuan"jawab pelayan itu. "terimakasih"ujar naruto yag langsung berbalik dan berlari kekamarnya dengan perasaan senang. "asik, tou-san akan pilang dan ji-san petapa genit akan datang kesini"ujarnya kegirangan. Kemudian naruto membuka semua pakaian sekolahnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian sehari-hari, lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya. "aku tak sabar menunggu kedatangan kalian tou-san dan ji-san"ucapnya. "hn, gadis itu. HAH.. kenapa aku jadi memikirkan terus gadis itu ? apa benar yang dikatakan kiba dan sai kalau aku jatuh cinta pada gadis itu? Ah tidak mungkin"ucapnya terbangun dengan mengacak-ngacakkan rambut pirangnya itu.*skip time*  
Tingneng.. tengneng.. suara bel dari rumah naruto, kemudian salah satu pelayan membukakan pintu. "selamat datang tuan"ujar pelayan itu pada 2 orang dibalik pintu. Kemudian 2 orang tersebut memasuki rumah "dimana naruto ?"Tanya salah satu dari 2 orang itu yang berambut kuning mirip dengan naruto, yaitu tou-san naruto. "ya, dimana bocah itu"Tanya seseorang berambut putih yaitu ji-sannya. "tuan naruto sedang tidu"jawab pelayan. Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi lagi dibukakannya oleh salah satu pelayan yang langsung menyuruhnya masuk. "naruto ada?"Tanya kiba pada pelayan. "tuan naruto sedang tidur"jawab pelayan. "anak itu masih saja tidur. Padahalkan kita sudah berjanji untuk makan ramen bersama"ujar kiba. "sudahlah kalian masuk saja kekamar naruto, bangunkan dia"ujar ji-san naruto yang langsung datang. "eh,, ji-san" ujar kiba terkejut. "sudahlah kalian masuk saja kekamarnya"ujar ji-san. "baik"jawab kiba dan sai.  
Tap..tap..tap.. kiba dan sai berlari meuju kamar naruto , setelah sampai didepan kamar nauto kedua orang ini langsung berhenti dan mengecilkan suara langkah kakinya "kreett.."perlahan-lahan pintu dibuka, dilihatnya naruto sedang tertidur pulas diatas kasur. "awas, naruto"ujar kiba dalam hati. Lalu 1,2,3, "door" kiba dan sai membangunkan naruto dan sontak membuat naruto kaget. "whaaa.. kalian ini. Kenapa kalian selalu membuatku jantungan. Ada apa kalian datang kemari?"ujar naruto kaget sambil menggoso-gosok matanya dengan matanya. "kau ini pelupa, kita akan makan ramen"ujar kiba yang langsung menarik lengan naruto.*skip time*  
"ini dia tempat restoran ramen yang kumaksud"ujar naruto Setelah sampai. "i-ini naruto, kecil sekali tempatnya"ujar kiba. "hei, jangan melihat tempatnya tapi lihatlah dari rasanya"ujar naruto. Kemudian naruto dan kedua temannya memasuk restoran ramen. Sesampainy dan duduk naruto memesan ramen. "pelayan"teriak naruto pada seorang pelayan.  
Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, kemudian hinata menghampirinya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang didepannya. Seseorang berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru lagit "i-itukan naruto"ucapnya dalam hati. Hatinya mendadak berdebar-debar tak karuan, wajahnya memerah. "pelayan cepat sini"ujar naruto. Kemudian hinata mendekat dengan wjah menunduk dan rambut yang tergurai menutupi wajahnya. "ma-mau pe-pesan apa?"Tanya hinata. "aku pesan 3 ramen berukuran besar, dan punya sangat pedas ya..!"ujar naruto memesan. "baik, si-silahkan tunggu"ujar hinata langsung pergi dan menyampaikan pesanan. Setelah pesanan itu selsai, kemudian hinata mengantarkannya. *skip time*  
"benarkan kataku, enak sekali buka?"Tanya naruto. "i-iya enak"jawab kiba dengan ramen pada mulutnya. "aduh, perutku sakit aku kekamar kecil dulu ya !"ujar naruto. Kemudian naruto berlari menuju kamar kacil *skip time*  
Setelah selsai naruto kembali pada temannya itu namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat gadi bermata lavender itu sedang menjadi pelayan. "hah, gadis itu apakah aku sekarang harus kesana dan menanyakan namanya. Tapi aku takut ia malu dan malah menghidar, sebaiknya aku tunggu dia sampai selsai"ucap naruto dalam hati. Kemudian naruto menghampiri kedua temannya. "naruto ayo kita pulang aku sudah kenyang nih"ajak kiba. "ya aku juga"balas sai. "kalian duluan saja aku ingin tetap disini aku masih lapar"jawab naruto. "baiklah terserah kau saja"ujar kiba langsung pergi meninggalkan naruto. Perlahan-lahan restoran mulai sepi lalu naruto pergi. "hm, sungguh melelahkan aku pergi ya sakura"ujar hinata "iya hati-hati jawab sakura berlari menghampiri hinata. "hei siapa namamu?"Tanya naruto. "hah,"hinata terkejut ole naruto. "siapa namamu?"Tanyanya lagi. "na-namaku hinata"jawab hinata. "hinata kau bekerja disini?"Tanya naruto lagi "i-iya"jawab hinata tergugup. "hmm, sudah larut mala mayo kita pulang aku akan mengantarkanmu" ajak naruto .  
tbc


End file.
